Une autre fin est encore possible
by Kagerou Yume
Summary: PDV de Nezumi de "une autre fin est possible"


_Une autre fin est encore possible_

Ça se voyait comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure. Il voulait me retenir de peur de ne plus jamais me revoir. Quelque part, cela me faisait plaisir mais d'un autre cela me faisait mal comme ces mots. Ces ''tu m'attire'' et ces ''je t'aime'' qu'il disait quand cela lui passait dans sa tête d'imbécile heureux. Pourtant, si il me le demandait, je n'hésiterais pas de rester à ces côtés. Après tout, j'ai plus rien à faire mais si il me retient pas, je devrais me faire à l'idée que ce que je ressens n'était pas réciproque, qu'il balançait des mots en l'air sans pensée à leur conséquence. Je m'approche de lui. Il avait la tête baisser, serrant ces poings. C'est la première fois que je le voit se retenir de pleurer avec tant de volonté. De deux doigt, je lève son menton l'obligeant à planter son regard grenat dans le mien. Je ferme les yeux et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Si il me retient pas au moins j'aurais le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'éloigne de lui. Je ne demandais pas plus qu'un chaste baiser de sa part. Je lui dit que tu vas aller pour lui car j'en suis convaincu. Il allait retrouver les personnes qu'il aime comme sa chère mère. J'avais rien à faire dans sa vie maintenant. Je commence à partir sans un regard vers lui. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Je me suis plus d'une fois surpris à penser ne pouvoir vivre sans lui, même à imaginer un avenir avec lui. Je crois qu'il m'a beaucoup influencer, rien qu'en regardant mes pensées. Il a été un miracle dans ma vie. Quand je croyait succomber dans les doux bras de la mort. Il a été mon espoir. Quand je suis parti de chez lui, ce clown, je n'ai put m'empêcher de le surveiller avec mes souris. Je ne pouvais déjà pas me passer de lui. Si j'envoyais pas l'une d'elles, je me sentais vide et me posai. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'en empêcher. Le baiser que je lui avais donné n'était pas un baiser d'adieu mais, en sorte, la promesse que je le reverrais un jour. Le temps que j'exorcise un peu mes sentiments à son égard. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime. Il aime, enfin aimait, cette fille, cette Safu, rien qu'en voyant ses réactions. D'ailleurs, il m'a même accuser de mettre servi de lui juste pour attaquer se lieu duquel j'avais échapper il y a quatre ans, juste pour me venger. Cela m'avait fait mal mais j'ai joué la comédie en bon acteur et l'ai conforté dans son délire. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il venait de _la _perdre. Je me suis sentis complètement détruis dés que cette balle l'avais frappé, en plein cœur. Quand j'ai en quelque sorte réalisé qu'il était...mort. J'étais anéantis. Inukashi avait raison en me rappelant que dès on avait quelque chose à protéger on est foutue. C'était bien fait pour moi. J'entends sa voix. Elle m'appelle.

« -Ne pars pas Nezumi ! »

Cette phrase que je voulais tant entendre de sa bouche... Je me retourne croyant rêver et reste interdit. J'ai même pas le temps de prononcer quelque chose qu'il se jette dans mes bras et enfouissant sa tête contre mon torse. Il n'arrête pas de répéter, comme si il me supplier, de ne pas partir. Je croyais nager en plein rêve mais c'est la réalité. Je l'entoure de mes bras et me mit à respirer l'odeur de rose de ces cheveux. Je sentais ces larmes coulait dans mon cou. Je lui lève pour la seconde de la même manière son menton pour l'obliger de me regarder. Il rougis. Cela me fait sourire. Il est terriblement mignon avec cette expression. Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à que je puisse sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

« -Je vois que le message n'est pas passer.»

Je comble la distance entre nos lèvres. Je fus ravi de voir qu'il y répondait avec un peu plus d'ardeur que le précédent alors qu'il entrouvrit ces lèvres. J'ouvre mes yeux pour voir les siens qu'il ferma d'un coup, le rouge au joue plus important tandis qu'il passa ces mains sur ma nuque. Je mit les miens sur ces joues avant que l'on se sépare pour reprendre notre respiration. Maudit besoin humain ! Je le contemple quelque instant avant de poser mon front contre le sien. Il est vraiment adorable. Rien que voir cette expression sur son visage, je sens une bouffer de fierté s'emparer de moi en sachant que c'est moi qui est l'auteur de son état. J'ai envie de recommencer.

« -On devras s'expliquer sur ce que signifie ce baiser là, okay ?  
-Nezumi... Murmure t-il  
-Je prends ça pour un oui.»

Pour la première fois, je fuyais. Je savais qu'il était pas encore en état pour me répondre mais je fuyais. J'avais peur qu'il comprenne mes sentiments cependant je le sentis resserrer sa prise sur moi et je fus plus que surpris quand il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je ne régit même pas quand sa langue rejoint sa jumelle. C'est qu'il embrasse très bien le bougre ! Mes neurones se reconnectèrent quand il mit ces mains dans mes cheveux. Je reprit le contrôle du baiser avant de m'écarter de lui. J'essayais de récupérer mon souffle. Qui aurait crut que ce type pouvait embrasser comme un dieu ?

« -Shion...  
-Tu dois savoir sa signification à celui là non ? »

Je la connaissais que trop bien. Je suis qu'un idiot. Je ne l'admettrais jamais à haute voix mais je le pense. Je suis qu'un idiot. Je l'embrasse chastement avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

« -Pour une fois, tu n'as pas causer tu as agit  
-Idiot »

Son sourire éclatant me fit à mon tour sourire. Il était si beau ainsi. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou tandis que mes mains viennent automatiquement dans ces cheveux.

« -J'aime un idiot »

Sa voix ne pouvait cacher sa joie que je put m'empêcher de lui déposé un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« -Et moi un clown »

~_End_


End file.
